


Future

by fab_fan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Pre-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia Chase had a future. Pre-Season 1 of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

Cordelia Chase had a future.

All of her well-thought out plans were falling into place. Sure, she was still just a freshman...but she was a freshman on the varsity cheer squad. The current head cheerleader, Stacey, was a senior and would be graduating. Then, Cordelia would make her move. She already had the quarterback boyfriend, the clique of sheep posing as friends, and every fashionable piece of clothing money could buy. By this time next year, she would be head cheerleader...if something didn't happen to Stacey sooner, because weird things happened in Sunnydale. Oh well, if something happened, she'd just get the spot sooner.

These thoughts brought a smile to the brunette's face as she shook the pom-poms in her hands. The Sunnydale boys basketball team was playing a road game in LA, and the squad had followed them to offer their unique form of support. As they finished spelling out Sunnydale – because that wasn't long at all – Cordelia turned her attention from the halfhearted maroon colored high-schoolers in front of her to the cheer squad across the court. Their enthusiasm was profound as the crowd roared along with them. That's when she saw her. The short blonde in the tight Hemery High cheer outfit. The girl's hazel eyes sparkled as she pranced around, her long hair whipping about. Cordelia's mouth went dry, the faint beginnings of _something_ coursing through her body. Quickly shaking herself out of it, she twisted her body around, turning her back completely to that side of the room. Whatever that was...it wasn't part of the plan.

Cordelia Chase had a future. Besides...she'd never see that blonde again.


End file.
